


Somewhere Only We Know

by DoubleNegative



Series: The Locker Room: Check Please! ficlets [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, and stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleNegative/pseuds/DoubleNegative
Summary: Because everyone gets to see Jack on TV, but only Eric gets to take him home, and only Eric gets to see him like this.





	

The thing is, Eric’s not stupid, and he’s not naive. He’s aware of the stereotypes about--about boys like him. He’s seen the rigidly-defined roles in mainstream porn and he’s listened politely to Shitty’s rants on the same. So he knows, okay? He knows what people assume when they see him and Jack together. They think they know something about the two of them, and they _really_ think they know something about Jack. Because he’s a public figure with a carefully-managed social media presence. Because he’s tall and broad-shouldered and professionally athletic and Eric’s a baker in a cute cardigan. **  
**

So yeah, it bothers Eric sometimes, the _presumption_ of those people, their assumed familiarity with two strangers’ private lives, but in the end he knows he’ll always get the last laugh. Because everyone gets to see Jack on TV, but only Eric gets to take him home, and only Eric gets to see him like this: naked in their bed, on his stomach with thighs spread wide and hands twisted in the sheets. He's the only one who will ever hear the way Jack begs, in fractured phrases and breathless moans, hips twitching while Eric teases and teases.

Eric doesn’t even try to hide his grin as he darts his tongue back over Jack’s hole, quick and light, little feathers of sensation that reduce Jack to bitten-off French pleas. Eric’s semester of French didn’t teach him much, but he knows _please_ when he hears it, and _more_.

_I want, I need-- please, please, I need--_ The words pour from Jack’s mouth, words only Eric gets to hear, in a tone only Eric gets to know. Eric’s tongue flickers out again as Jack squirms, and yeah, Eric’s teasing himself as much as Jack now. He grinds his own hips against the mattress in a moment of indulgence before he gets down to the business of really taking Jack apart–because he knows how to do that. He gets to do that.

But he can’t resist teasing just a little more, letting the slicked-up head of his cock drag across Jack’s hole before he presses in, solely to see the way Jack whines and pushes back against him. He holds on to Jack’s hips and slides in, honey-slow and just as sweet, and his groan of relief matches Jack’s.

Eric slides one hand up Jack’s back towards his shoulders, tracing his fingers over shifting muscles and smooth skin, the ridge of his spine and the dip of his sacrum. The topography of Jack’s bare torso is no secret: he’s spent his whole life changing in locker rooms. He’s posed shirtless for Nike and naked for _Sports Illustrated_. People think they’ve seen him, but oh, they’ve never seen him like this, like Eric sees him now. Other people might get to see his skin flushed pink and slick with sweat, but only Eric gets to drape himself over Jack’s back and taste it. No one else will feel Jack quake like Eric does, or hold him as he comes, or know the shape his kisses take when he’s sleepy and sated and soft-eyed with love.

He and Jack--they’ve created a world that’s theirs alone, a private universe between their two bodies, and no sly innuendos, no strangers’ smirking assumptions, can ever touch them there. When Eric wraps himself in Jack, he can know and be known, and everything else will fall away.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take a break from outlining an original novel to write something short, dirty, and pretty. I know I managed the first two; I leave it to you to decide if I hit the third mark, too. 
> 
> originally posted on my tumblr, [one thousand hurrahs](http://www.onethousandhurrahs.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I shamelessly stole the title from the Keane song of the same name.


End file.
